Subduing Ichigo Kurosaki!
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Kiyone Kotetsu accidentally volunteers for a crazy assignment from the SWA. She is to subdue a guy choesn by the SWA. The answer will amaze you. Lemons! KiyonexIchigo
1. Chapter 1

Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents:

Kiyone Kotetsu and Ichigo Kurosaki

in:

Subduing Ichigo Kurosaki!

**All characters except OCs belong to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Challenge

One cookie, two cookies, three cookies, and four...

Kiyone Kotetsu blinked and gaped at the emptied plate on the table. From coming into the SWA meeting room with her sister, Isane Kotetsu and settling with the plate of chocolate chip cookies until now, she had eaten all the cookies with her nervous nibbling.

She blushed and pushed the plate across the table surreptitiously. She could not help it! She was hungry and she was in a rush thanks to Sentaro and his loud mouth!

She was so preoccupied that she did not know that Nanao Ise, Vice-president of the Shinigami Woman' Association was asking for a volunteer.

She blinked and went, "Yes? What?"

"Thank you for volunteering, Kiyone," Nanao said, making a note in her book.

"Volunteering for what?" Kiyone asked.

Rukia walked up to her and smiled, "Did you hear what we were talking about?"

Kiyone shook her head.

Nanao sighed, "Rukia, why don't you tell her."

"Tell me what?" Kiyone asked.

"That you volunteered to subdue a guy," Rukia smiled.

"Huh?" Kiyone paled, "Subdue? You mean like making out with a guy?!"

"That's right."

Kiyone paled again. She never did something like this before. She would not just make out with any guy. She would think that it would have to be someone she knows. That would make sense. Who did they choose? Kiyone hoped that it was not some 11th Division Thug or someone from the 12th Division (Like Capt. Kurotsuchi for example.)

"No more matters to discuss?" Nanao had just finished saying, Very well, we'll adjourn this meeting and-"

"Wait a minute!" Kiyone protested, though her words were ignored.

"We'll reconvene two weeks from today. Is there any objections?"

The thirteenth division third seat paled. What was she going to do? They could not seriously expect her to make out with a random guy... She blinked up as Isane gave her a weak smile, "Good luck, Kiyone."

She gave Kiyone a folder with instructions of her objective. Like Nanao said, she likely has two weeks to accomplish this. She opened the folder and saw a picture of a guy...

...but, it was not just any guy...

...it was...

...the Substitute Soul Reaper...

...Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kiyone lowered her head, "This is not going to go so well."

* * *

Chapter 1: End Read and review!


	2. Preparing to get Ichigo, Kiyone?

**Never thought that my Ichigo x Kiyone Story was getting popular this quick! Thanks a bunch! Here's the next installment!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Preparing to get Ichigo, Kiyone?

* * *

In her mind, Kiyone was screaming like a wild fan at a concert. Kiyone herself? She was a nervous wreck. Never before in her life did she know how to subdue a man. However, this was Ichigo were talking about. Not just a random man, it was the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. She kept thinking about how to subdue him. There were so many options to choose from.

There was one thing she can do. She decided to pay the 10th Division a visit.

* * *

Tenth Division

Kiyone approached the 10th Division. She decided to see if Rangiku was still there. As she reached the Division, the windows were shattered. Turns out that Rangiku took off somewhere that got her captain furious. Kiyone walked in to see the Fifth Seat of Squad 10, Bowser, sweeping up the glass off the floor.

"I thought I find you here," Kiyone said happily.

Bowser stopped and turned around to see Kiyone staring at him.

"Kiyone, please don't bring anymore paperwork for Toshiro," Bowser said, "its bad enough for him to--"

The phone ringing on his desk cut him off. He walked over and answered it.

"Hello? This is Bowser speaking."

"That's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya!" The Tenth Division Captain yelled on the other end before violently hanging up.

Bowser flinched as his captain yelled in his ear.

"My mistake, Captain Hitsugaya," Bowser said to himself before turning his attention to Kiyone.

"I'm not here to give Toshiro paperwork," Kiyone said, "I'm here to ask--"

Once again, Bowser's phone rang. Bowser went to answer it.

"Hello? Yes she is, hold on for a second," Bowser said, giving Kiyone the phone, "...it's for you."

Kiyone grabbed the phone from Bowser as she answered it.

"Hello?" Kiyone spoke.

"It's not 'Toshiro,' its Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro yelled on the other end before violently hanging up on her.

Kiyone flinched as Captain Hitsugaya yelled in her ear.

"Does he always yell like that?" she asked giving Bowser his phone back.

Bowser nodded.

"Seriously, what made you come here?" Bowser asked.

"I was wondering...if I...could...well," Kiyone was acting a little nervous in front of Bowser.

"Let me guess...You came here to see me and wanted to borrow something for whatever the Shinigami Women's Association has planned, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kiyone asked with a surprised expression.

"Good question, anyway, why don't you check in the closet? You might find something there."

"Thanks, Bowser!" Kiyone squealed as she ran into the closet.

Bowser shook his head, "She's crazy and cute. Wonder what the S.W.A. has in store for her?"

Bowser continued to sweep the floor, watching the closet for Kiyone.

* * *

Kiyone scrounged around for whatever she needed to get. There was a magazine in a box that got her attention. She went over and picked it up. She skimmed through the pages to see what she never expected to see. It was one of those sex magazines. Seems that Bowser had one of those urges that he could not control. Kiyone decided to take it with her and look at it herself.

As she walked out of the closet, Bowser was sitting down by his desk.

"Did you find anything you were looking for?" Bowser asked.

Kiyone nodded.

"Great, you might want to get going, Lieutenant Hinamori is coming and she needs her 'private time' with my captain."

"I'll see you later, Bowser," Kiyone said as she walked out with the sex magazine clutched in her hands.

Bowser's eyes widen as he saw the front of the magazine.

"HEY! You can't take that!" Bowser panicked.

Kiyone jumped and ran out of the division, slamming the door in Bowser's face.

* * *

Kiyone ran back to her division, still clutching that magazine. She went into her room and locked the door. She ran to the bed and quickly looked at the pictures of all those models in their naked glory. Kiyone was a little envious of those models. Sure, they were sexy, but is this what men wanted?

Kiyone shook her head. She liked being Kiyone Kotetsu, Co-Third Seat of Squad 13. She did not care what others would think. But how could she react to Ichigo? She grabbed the magazine, hid it underneath her bed, climbed up, and fell asleep.

Tomorrow, she decided to visit Karakura Town and meet Ichigo Kurosaki herself.

_That should work_ Kiyone said to herself as she started to have a wet dream about Ichigo.

* * *

Chapter 2: END Read and Review!


	3. We have to do WHAT!

**Chapter 3: We have to do WHAT?!**

**The Next Day**

Kiyone awoke to the sound of knocking at her door.

"Hey, booger girl! Wake up! The Captain wants to see you!" Sentaro yelled at the other side of the door.

"Shut up, you idiot! I'm coming!" Kiyone ran up to the door to get into Sentaro's face.

As she opened it and got into his face, Sentaro's eyes widen.

"What does the captain want, idiot?" Kiyone asked.

"Well, he would first appreciate it that you get dressed first," Sentaro replied.

Kiyone was dumbfounded. As she looked down at herself, she let out a scream...

...Because she had nothing on but her birthday suit.

Sentaro laughed as Kiyone ran back inside her room and quickly got dressed. Kiyone could not believe it, why was she naked? It did not make a lot of sense. As she finally got dressed, she ran back out to meet with Sentaro, who was still laughing.

"Shut up, idiot! That wasn't funny!" Kiyone yelled.

"What, for you being naked and all?" Sentaro asked in between laughs.

"Yeah, that was a sick joke you did!"

Sentaro stopped laughing. What was Kiyone talking about?

"What joke?" Sentaro asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Kiyone yelled.

"Hey, I didn't do that! Last night I heard you moaning and calling out someone's name!"

Kiyone gasped and covered her face with her hands.

_Oh, crap!_

Now she finally remembered. Kiyone was masturbating herself while calling out Ichigo's name. Now, Sentaro knows and she will never live it down.

"Besides, you must have an interest in this guy," Sentaro added, "Who is he?"

Kiyone swallowed as she said the name.

"It's Ichigo, the Substitute Soul Reaper."

Sentaro looked at her. Shock and surprised written all over his face.

* * *

"Captain, I'm here!" Kiyone called out.

Captain Ukitake turned and smiled to see Kiyone happily approach him.

"Kiyone, great timing," Capt. Ukitake said, "I have a mission for you."

"A mission for me?" Kiyone asked getting excited.

"Yes, Rukia is bringing Orihime back here to do some training. Unfortunately, they'll be here for a week."

"You want me to patrol Karakura Town while she's here, right?" Kiyone asked.

"That's right," Ukitake said, smiling at his Co-Third Seat.

"Is there anyone else coming besides me?" Kiyone asked.

"Bowser of Squad 10 will give you a hand. Is that alright with you?"

Kiyone nodded, "I'm sure Bowser and I will get along."

Captain Ukitake smiled and Sentaro smirked.

_If they do not kill each other first._ Sentaro said to himself.

* * *

Kiyone went towards the _Senkaimon_ where she saw Bowser waiting for her.

"There you are, Kiyone!" Bowser said as he saw her.

Kiyone smiled as she approached Bowser.

"Hiya, Bowser!" Kiyone greeted.

"Ready to go?"

Kiyone nodded, "I'm a little nervous about going."

"Don't worry, Kiyone. Once you visit Karakura numerous times, it won't be so hard," Bowser assured her.

Kiyone smiled, "Thanks, Bowser."

The two then walked into the Senkaimon where the gates closed after they passed into it.

* * *

**Karakura Town**

Kiyone and Bowser came out of the portal where they were near Karakura High School.

Bowser scratched his head, "Weird, I was expecting a park to come out at."

"Well at least we can enroll in school," Kiyone added.

Bowser nodded, "This is where Rukia and Ichigo go. A perfect place to start, eh Kiyone?"

He looked at Kiyone blushing. Bowser wonders what she was blushing about.

"Kiyone, is something wrong?" Bowser asked.

"I was wondering where we are going to stay at," Kiyone said twiddling her fingers.

"I've got that covered. We will talk about it later. C'mon, let's get educated, Kiyone."

Kiyone smiled, "Your jokes are bad did you know that?"

Bowser groaned, "Don't remind me."

* * *

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" Keigo Asano called out to Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo pretended to ignore him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" Keigo called out again.

Ichigo was not listening to him. A vein soon started to appear on his forehead.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" Keigo said again.

Ichigo, finally had enough looked at his annoying friend, "What is it, Keigo?"

"Do you know what today is?" Keigo asked happily.

"Is it 'Annoy Ichigo Kurosaki Day?'"

"No! Today's the day we get that very special assignment!" Keigo said happily.

Ichigo was annoyed. He learned that Keigo had a great assignment plan and even told the teacher about it. The teacher decided to let the class know. Today, the wait was over.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" Keigo continued to chant Ichigo's name.

"Hey, Keigo," Ichigo said, "Why don't you just be quiet for once! I'm trying to study!"

"Aw...you're no fun, Ichigo," Keigo whined, "lighten up!"

Ichigo groaned.

Rukia and Orihime came up to Ichigo after Keigo went over to the door.

"Morning, Ichigo!" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Hey, Orihime," Ichigo said before Rukia kicked him in the leg, "HEY! What was that for midget?"

"You were supposed to say, 'Good morning, Orihime,'" Rukia said angrily.

Orihime giggled, "It's alright, Rukia, he doesn't need to say that."

Rukia was about to speak when the teacher came in.

"Alright, class, settle down," she began, "before we begin, we have two new students coming here. Let's meet them now."

As if on cue, two people came inside the classroom. Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widen, as they know who they are.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bowser and I am looking forward to spending the rest of school year with you."

"Please to meet you, I'm Kiyone Kotetsu and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of this school year with you."

"Thank you for those introductions," the teacher said, "go take your seats and we'll get started."

Bowser and Kiyone walked towards the back of the class. Kiyone stopped behind Ichigo and blushed again. Bowser saw Kiyone's face again.

"You are blushing again," Bowser whispered to her.

"I'm nervous, Bowser. I want to sit here," Kiyone said, pointing at the desk behind Ichigo.

"I'll sit near Rukia," Bowser said as he walked away from Kiyone.

Rukia and Orihime saw Kiyone blushed earlier and they both giggled. Rukia had told Orihime about Kiyone trying to subdue Ichigo. When asked why by Orihime, Rukia said that Kiyone volunteered (even though Kiyone was distracted.)

Bowser came and sat at the desk to the left of Rukia. The said Kuchiki girl leaned towards him.

"Hey, thanks for helping," Rukia said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Orihime is happy that you are helping her get strong," Bowser said.

Rukia shuddered and Bowser quickly noticed.

"Or is there a REAL reason for you and Orihime to go to the Soul Society?" Bowser asked.

"I'm freezing! That's why I'm shivering!" Rukia complained.

Bowser shook his head and faced where Kiyone is. He watched as she was admiring his backside and his hair. Bowser predicted that she would try to picture him naked. He was right, Kiyone was sighing admirably. He was wondering what Rukia and Orihime sees in Ichigo.

"Alright, class," The teacher began, "this is what you all have been waiting for."

Keigo was jumping up and down like an idiot, "Yahoo! I'm looking forward to this!"

Bowser looked at the class clown.

"What's with him?" Bowser asked Rukia.

"He's an idiot," Rukia replied.

After Keigo was finished making a ruckus, the teacher continued.

"As you know since you are almost eighteen, I've decided to give you a project."

The class groaned.

"What are we going to do a project on?" asked Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime's friend.

"It's a sex project," the teacher replied.

The entire class went into an uproar.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, a sex project!"

Bowser's eyes narrowed.

"What a weird class Ichigo has. I think I'm going to like this," Bowser smiled.

"I want you all to be in groups of two, boy and girl, unless I give you all special instructions," the teacher added.

Everyone groaned while Keigo cheered.

Bowser saw Kiyone blushed again as Ichigo was furious. The teacher was coming over towards him, Tatsuki and Rukia.

"Hmm..." the teacher began, "Since we have an odd number of students, Bowser, you get to be with Rukia and Tatsuki for this."

"Yes, ma'am," Bowser said, adjusting his glasses as he blushed.

Rukia blushed as Tatsuki stared at both her and Bowser.

Ichigo overheard the teacher about Rukia and Tatsuki being paired with Bowser.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" Keigo chanted again, "Bowser's one lucky bastard! Isn't he, Ichigo?!"

Ichigo groaned again. He was about to give Keigo the beating of his life when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Kiyone Kotetsu staring up at him.

"Hey, I know you," Ichigo said looking at the younger Kotetsu sister, "you're Rukia's friend."

"Yeah, I'm from Squad 13," Kiyone said, "the same squad Rukia is in."

Ichigo continued to watch Kiyone. Her body was shaking with excitement.

"Was there something else you were going to ask?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I was wonder if you and I can be partners for this 'sex project,'" Kiyone said nervously.

Ichigo sighed, "I...guess so, since everyone already has a partner."

Kiyone smiled, _'It's working; now all I need to do is...'_

The teacher came up to the two.

"It would seem that you two are the only ones left. Let the record show that Ichigo Kurosaki and Kiyone Kotetsu will be working on this together!" the teacher said.

The crowd was cheering for them just as a flash of light and the sound of thunder interrupted them.

"That new school bell is a real waker upper," the teacher said.

Kiyone was glad she and Ichigo were partners. Now all she has to do is subdue him and that was it. However, what happened next, took her by surprise.

"Class, I want to make a video of you and your partner in a very intimate moment. You will be graded on your performance. Do not worry, only you, your partner and I will watch your video. This project is due in two weeks," the teacher explained.

The class got into another uproar.

Bowser adjusted his glasses. The class was shooting daggers at Keigo. It was his fault that they had to do this.

* * *

Chapter 3: END Read and Review!

**Kiyone and Ichigo are partners, but now this crazy project is not what Kiyone wants (or does she?)**

**Find out next chapter as they do it the first time.**

**Also, don't forget to read my other Ichi/Kiyo fanfic: Bowser Blanchette's The Lost Isle and vote on the poll on my profile on that story.  
**


	4. Kiyone Makes Her Move Part I

**Chapter 4: Kiyone Makes Her Move - Part 1**

After school, Ichigo, Tatsuki and Orihime, followed by Bowser, Kiyone and Rukia, were heading towards their respective homes. Ichigo and Tatsuki were not happy about the assignment. Bowser adjusted his glasses, finding out a way to do his, Tatsuki and Rukia's project. He turned to see Kiyone walking side-by-side with Ichigo.

He tilted his head, _'Since when did Kiyone get attached to Ichigo?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Rukia tugged his sleeve.

"Bowser, Tatsuki and I are heading for Orihime's," Rukia said, "I'll see you later."

Bowser waved at her and the girls as he quickly followed Ichigo and the love-stricken Kiyone.

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic**

It took them awhile, but after a huge discussion that ended with Ichigo's dad getting the beating of a lifetime by his son, there was only one thing to do. Since Rukia was at Orihime's for a 'sleepover,' they wheeled in another bed into Ichigo's room (even though Ichigo complained) for Kiyone to sleep in.

"Wait a minute," Ichigo called out, "if Kiyone's sleeping here, where is Bowser going to sleep?"

Kiyone looked at Bowser, then to Ichigo and smiled.

"Bowser will sleep in the living room!" Kiyone suggested.

Ichigo was looking at Bowser, who was shaking his head.

"Kiyone, I am not sleeping in someone's living room!" he protested.

* * *

**Later**

"I cannot believe that I'm sleeping in the living room," Bowser said, looking at his stuff on the floor.

Sighing in defeat, he started making his 'bed' on the couch, where he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**With Ichigo and Kiyone**

Ichigo and Kiyone were both asleep. Kiyone slowly stirred and slowly went over to Ichigo's bed. She looked at his sleeping form. She admired every bit of it. She knew that she had to subdue him, but she would have to wait until he is awake. Kiyone decided to do a warm-up before she went to the Main Event.

She slowly kissed his chest and planted butterfly kisses all around his chest. Kiyone lowered herself to Ichigo's blue boxers. She saw a bulge in his boxers and decided to release it. Kiyone slowly removed the boy's boxers, allowing his throbbing erection to be freed from its cotton confinement. Kiyone took the initiative and grabbed his member, making Ichigo moan.

She started to pump it slowly up and down. As she continued to do her ministrations on Ichigo, she noticed the tip of the head of Ichigo's rod was getting wet. She gave it a good lick, receiving yet another moan from Ichigo. Encouraged by that, Kiyone took the whole thing in her mouth and began to suck and lick on it. Her head bobbing up and down, picking up speed.

Soon, Ichigo could not take it anymore. He let out a scream that would surely wake the dead. He came hard, shooting his warm seed into Kiyone's waiting mouth.

Kiyone smiled, _'He tastes sweet.'_

Suddenly, there was a loud banging at Ichigo's door.

"Ichigo? Kiyone? Open up!" Bowser yelled from the other side.

_'Oh crap!'_ Kiyone said mentally.

Ichigo kept shooting his load into her mouth, while she was panicking. If Bowser saw what was going on...she would not want to think about it. She took Ichigo's cock out of her mouth and quickly wiped her face. She looked at Ichigo's eyes and knew he was waking up. Kiyone had to act fast. Bowser was still pounding the door. Kiyone wiped her face, erasing any trace of Ichigo's load on her.

She went over to the door and opened it. Bowser came in frantically.

"Kiyone? Ichigo? Are you all right?" Bowser asked, "What happened?"

Ichigo got up and noticed he had no boxers on. His cock was exposed, allowing anyone to see.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Ichigo replied.

Bowser scoffed, "What happened here?"

Ichigo sighed, "Looked like I had a dream where I was molested by someone!" Ichigo said.

"What? Who?"

Ichigo shook his head, "I don't know."

Bowser looked at Kiyone, who was blushing at Ichigo's exposed manhood.

"You might want to put that moneymaker away, Ichigo, before Kiyone decides to suck it dry," Bowser said, receiving a blush from Kiyone.

Ichigo quickly put his boxers back on that Kiyone removed and quickly went to his bed.

"Let's get some rest," Ichigo said, "we have a school project to do, remember?"

Bowser nodded, "You're right, see y'all in the morning."

Kiyone watched as Bowser left. She turned to see Ichigo, who was looking at her.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Kiyone asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "It's nothing. Get some sleep."

Kiyone sighed. She thought he knew it was her...did he knew?

Kiyone sighed again, _'Tomorrow Night, I'll do it tomorrow night.'

* * *

_Chapter 4: END


End file.
